


At last I see the light

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on Tangled, F/F, Fluff, mushy sanayeon i guess, or it was supposed to be idk whatever this is came out instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Sana has spent her entire life hidden away in a tower, wondering what's beyond the walls.And Nayeon, well, she can't wait to show her.





	At last I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> w6ssup i wrote this in one go and only checked it once. sorry if it sucks

all nayeon ever really wanted was to live in an island she owned, well rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money. and all it took for that to change was one girl.

nayeon had stolen many things in her life, but sana had outdone every single heist she had ever pulled in less than a second. maybe it was due to the many hits she received to the head, but being around sana made nayeon feel dizzy.

how could she ever deny sana anything she asked for?

the day nayeon found the tower (or the day sana caught her, as she likes to say), her whole purpose in life changed. at first she was irritated, because sana kept her tied to a chair for a while asking questions to make sure nayeon was worthy of her trust. and she wasn’t, really, but sana’s heart was entirely too pure and she decided nayeon was worth a chance.

that was a first for nayeon.

sana was scared to go out into the night- the dangers increased when it was dark, she had been told. so nayeon had to spend the night tied to a chair with  _ hair _ as a weird frog stared at her.

(camaleon, sana would correct her a million times. nayeon still said frog.)

the following days as their journey began, nayeon spent hours trying to understand how sana worked. she was ecstatic to feel the grass and smell the  _ dirt _ , but she was scared of bees and the rustle of the wind against the leaves. 

sana smiled at her as if she wasn’t a wanted criminal, as if she was anything more than a thief. sana looked at her as if she saw the real nayeon. and for once, nayeon felt a bit scared.

they didn’t get too far before a storm caught them. sana, being sana, was terrified. nayeon insisted it was just water, but the blonde disagreed. it was also thunder, and strong winds, and lightning, and-

nayeon wasn’t a patient person. she tried for sana, she did, but it was hard. with time she learned how to deal with her, though. nayeon grabbed sana by the hand and led her to the first cave she found. once they were inside, sitting close to the fire nayeon had lit, sana didn’t let go of her hand. and nayeon didn’t, either.

for sana’s sake, she told herself.

neither was sure when it happened, but they fell asleep. and what a weird thing it was for sana to wake up in someone’s arms, but oh how right it felt. sana wondered if this was a thing people used to do, still oblivious to the way most human relationships worked. but when nayeon frowned in her sleep, cutely mumbling something about gold and diamonds, sana didn’t waste any more time thinking. she pressed back down against nayeon’s front, enjoying the way her strong arms circled her waist and how warm her embrace was. for someone so easily scared literally sleeping with a criminal, sana felt safe. 

watching sana learn things was mesmerizing for nayeon. she found beauty in the smallest things, like the way ants carried bits of fruit, how the sunlight streamed through the trees, or how the sun made nayeon’s skin glow nicely (she said that one without thinking, too caught up on nayeon’s shining eyes and soft complexion. nayeon didn’t let her hear the end of it after).

nayeon wanted to tell her that kind of things, too, but she had a reputation to uphold. if she didn’t, she would have told sana how cute her ears were when they poke out of her hair, how soft her hands were and just how fast she made her heart go when she laughed. but she kept quiet, and just grumbled when sana got too close. 

at some point, nayeon felt burdened. she was in charge of protecting the single most precious girl in the world, and sometimes she feared she couldn’t do it. she could always hold sana’s hand and hide her away in the crook of her neck, sure, but what would happen if her mother found them? if all the people going after nayeon caught her? she would be gone, then, and who would protect sana?

her sweet sana, who always had a smile on no matter what, who always left her fears behind in favor of getting closer to achieving her dream. a knot formed in nayeon’s throat every time she thought about anything happening to sana.

and one night, when her thoughts overwhelmed her, nayeon decided to stop pretending. to give in.

she didn’t give any explanations nor did sana ask any questions when nayeon hugged her and rested her forehead against her shoulder. nayeon tried to hold back her tears, but sana could feel her labored breaths against her chest. when she picked her head up, she stared into sana’s eyes so deeply it made something inside the blonde shift. nayeon tucked a strand of hair behind sana’s ear with the care one would have with a fragile flower, afraid of harming the petals. her hand trembled as it came to rest against the swell of sana’s cheek, and sana’s own came to hold it tight. sana leaned into her touch hoping nayeon would understand just how much she liked being by her side without her having to say it out loud. 

that night nayeon wanted to kiss sana, but she didn’t. 

sana did, though.

and nayeon felt as if her heart soared, as if her feet lifted off the ground and she moved on a cloud where only her and sana existed. 

only sana and her lips soft and sweet as honey. sana and her wandering hands that left nayeon’s skin burning. sana and her tongue that lit up nayeon’s entire being as it grazed her own, over, and over, and over again.

sana had never felt so brave, and god did she feel right when she had nayeon trembling like that beneath her.

when they woke up the next morning, nayeon thought that if everything in her quite tragic life had led to that moment, she would do it again a million times if it meant she would wake up and have sana be hers. all hers.

nayeon chuckled when she thought about how she was all sana’s since the moment she opened her eyes in that tower. how every passing day she became more and more  _ sana’s. _

and when they reached the end of their journey, nayeon thought she was lucky to have been hit with a pan.

because even if she was tired from rowing, tired from running away, tired from worrying about sana; when the floating lanterns reflected off sana’s wide, blown out eyes, nayeon knew she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. knew that’s where she was meant to be. 

she kissed sana under the lights of the lanterns and the moonlight, she kissed her with everything she had, wanting to let her know just how much her heart burst for her.

sana kissed her back with as much emotion, a single tear escaping her eyes. 

the lanterns had been everything she had wished for and more. 

but she had a new dream now, and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her days dreaming it.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/dahyunayeon


End file.
